1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moving image enjoying system including a moving image delivery system and a moving image viewing apparatus, such as a television program enjoying system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional commercial television system, a television program is provided by a broadcast station with commercial message by the sponsor of the program inserted therein. However, a person watching the television program on a television set is generally not interested in the commercial message, which is sometimes cut off in recording the television program.
Recently, the television program is delivered as a compressed digital data capable of being downloaded through Internet in addition to the conventional way of delivery through the broadcast airwave. In the case of such a television program as a compressed digital data, the audience can decompress the downloaded data and view the television program at any time. Further, the audience can freely stop and restart the program or skip any part of the program, which means that the audience may cut off an uninterested commercial message. So, various ideas are proposed to prevent audiences from cutting off the commercial message also in the case of delivery of television program as a compressed digital data, which is unpleasant to the audiences.
On the other hand, commercial messages are important information for the audiences who are interested in them. So, various proposals have been made in the field of digital image data delivery to how to selectively deliver a commercial message to a specific audience who is interested therein or how to develop incentives of unspecified audiences to watch a commercial message.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2001-285743 proposes to display in a window of website a part of television commercial message for selection by audiences. On the other hand, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2001-285830 proposes a digital television system in which a coupon is issued in exchange of viewing a commercial message.
However, there still remains a demand in this field of art to more suitably harmonize the interest of television stations in producing and delivering the television programs, the interest of audiences in viewing television programs, the interest of audiences in viewing commercial messages and the interest of advertisers in effectively utilizing commercial messages.